


The Prince/王子

by lunajk



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, Consent Issues, Crack?, Loki Raised Jotun, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunajk/pseuds/lunajk





	The Prince/王子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/961659) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



“这日子没法过了，” Thor蔫蔫地冲着Sif抱怨，往湖里仍石头；他也就靠数着能有几只海怪被他的石子激得探头好让他瞄准打发时间了，“在Midgard，Gardevalla或者世上任何地方胖揍野人和怪兽已经没有任何吸引力了；我是说，这套哄哄还是个小男孩儿时候的我还差不多，可我已经长大了。如果我在不能证明我不仅是个伟大的战士，还是个伟大的将军，我继承王位之后可怎么服众啊？”

Sif叹息着表示同意：“但你的父亲已经征服了所有来犯的敌人，没人敢挑战Asgard。”

Thor凄惨地点头：“哪儿来个叛军就好了。”他期期艾艾地回道，又往湖里丢了块石头，甚至没费心去找是不是有水怪冒头。

“Thor! Sif!”两人回头，发现Fandral正越过丛生的荒草朝他们跑来，气喘吁吁；他在两人一射之地堪堪刹车，双手拄膝，努力地平复呼吸。

“怎么了？”Sif问道，“你这是冒犯了哪位小姐，上我们这儿避难来了？”

他上气不接下气地挥着胳膊反驳道：“不！不，才不是呢。我本该吊一吊你们的胃口——但免了吧，”他匆忙地找补道，以防Thor拎着领子把自己提起来，“有人打破了条约——”

“什么？怎么回事？” Thor站起身来，Mjolnir从河岸飞回手中，“毁灭者没有阻止他们吗？我们得立刻回宫去——”

“等等！”Fandral拉住Thor，“有好戏看了。”

“解释一下？”Sif饶有兴致地接道。

Fandral窃笑道：“是霜巨人。他们还偷走了上古严冬宝匣。”

Thor抓住Fandral的双肩摇晃着： “你没在开玩笑吧？Fandral，告诉我你是认真的。”

“我发誓，”Fandral说道，“死了两个，但第三个带着宝匣跑了。Thor，Heimdall告诉Odin他看不到宝匣在哪儿！简直难以置信。”

“你觉得他们是怎么得手的？” Sif问。

“这是重点吗？” Thor大笑，在空中快乐地挥着锤子，Mjolnir在空中嗡嗡作响，转了一圈才飞回Thor手中，“来吧，我们得赶快回Asgard；我非说服父亲让我出征不可。我们将向Jotunheim宣战！”

#

“我们不会向Jotunheim宣战的，” Odin缓慢地朝着他的议会宣布道，议会成员不是白头发的老糊涂就是阿谀奉承的马屁精，所有人都像提线木偶一样对Odin的话点头表示同意，“除非穷尽其他一切手段。”

“能有什么方法！” Thor反驳，“父亲，他们违反了和平——”

“目前我们还不确定这是否是一起有组织的罪行，” Odin回道，“仅有三个可疑分子溜进了Asgard；他们可能只是为了个人荣誉犯罪，而非受到Laufey国王的指使。不管怎样，”他补充道，“霜巨人想要回他们的宝匣都情有可原。这是他们的能力源泉，这一行为并不能单独构成我们向他们开战的理由；如果他们仍渴望和平——”

“他们当然会宣称自己仍想维持和平啦！” Thor说道，“让他们和平地守着那个宝匣吧，您就放任他们重建军队——”

“他们的军队，两个世纪以前被我们打败了，我的孩子，” Odin说道，“我想Laufey并不会像你想象的那样急于再次挑起争端。”他抬起头制止了Thor可能的反驳，“言语先行，然后才是行动。我相信我们的勇气并不会因此减少半分。”

他从桌边站起，议会随着他站起。“我这就前往Jotunheim。Thor，你随我同去；Heimdall，在我们回来之前任何人不得通过彩虹桥。”

Thor前往彩虹桥的一路上都嘟嘟囔囔的，不过只是腹诽，他可不想被落在后头，但该死的！他简直不敢相信Odin会如此短视；霜巨人毫无疑问是想开战。指不定Laufey就等着他们送上门来；前脚刚踏上Jotunheim，后脚就中了他们的埋伏。

Thor忽然多云转晴。当然了，这可是他大显身手保护父亲的绝佳机会，这样等他们回到Asgard的时候，Odin肯定会让他领导战争。

“Thor，”Odin在他身侧开口，“我知道你很勇敢，但勇敢还有很多种；国王必须准备好为他的子民牺牲比鲜血更多的代价。”

“我明白，父亲，” Thor回答，“我发誓我会不惜任何代价守护Asgard。”

“我希望你不会后悔这个誓言。” Odin说道，看着彩虹桥在他们眼前铺开。

#

Jotunheim是个奇怪的地方：无尽的长夜高悬，群星闪烁在亘古不化的冰川之上，影子好似冰下蓝石；薄薄的一层雪附在冰川和岩石表面，给地表不规则的突起镀上闪亮的银白色。Odin引着两人向北面的一座冰塔走去，不过Thor也找不到其他可能的方向：四周空无一人。

“我们不应该如此深入后方。” Thor边走边说，他紧握着Mjolnir的手柄：这一片死寂叫人生疑。

Odin皱眉看着他：“如果他们有宝匣的话，为什么没有任何新生的迹象？这里理应恢复生机，Jotunheim理应重见光明，而不是像现在这样死气沉沉。”

“这可能是个陷阱。” Thor说道。

Odin摇摇头，继续往前走。

冰塔前的广场上环布闪烁的冰锥。Odin站在广场中央喊道：“Laufey！Laufey，Jotunheim之王。Asgard的Odin前来问罪。从你的居所走出，为你人民犯下的罪行负责。”

“罪行，独眼Odin？”

Thor惊得一跳：一阵沙哑低沉的声音从前方传来。巨人们从广场周围的冰锥里浮现出来，好像他们一直在附近似的；那声音继续对答，而Thor在壁龛中的王座上目睹了声源。

“我们对你犯下和何等罪行？我们被终日困在这神殿中央，与冰雪和长夜为伍，一线光明只能仰赖你的仁慈？又或者你假设时间会消磨我们的意志，最终迫使我们在你的王座前卑躬屈膝？但我们忍耐：我们甚至比你们更为坚韧，Asgard。你也许在一场战争里打包了我们，但你永远无法使我们称臣。那么，挑战你的耐心，是你为我们网络的罪名吗？”

“你们干的好事自己清楚！” Thor怒视着Laufey，“父亲，这就是个陷阱——”

Odin挥手制止了Thor，向着Laufey开口：“那么，是否有霜巨人违背你的意愿私自行动？是否有霜巨人未经你的允许入侵了Asgard，夺走了你至今仍肖想的宝匣？”

“什么？”其他霜巨人窃窃私语，Laufey倾身，他的红眼睛在黑暗中闪烁，低沉的声音回荡在冰原间，制止了所有讨论，“没有约顿的战士敢如此藐视我，Asgard的Odin。”

“那我不得不猜想这位小偷顺了你的意，” Odin回道，“而这是你想重新宣战的借口：是吗？”

“我不得不猜想，” Laufey针锋相对，“你想利用这次事件对我国发动新一轮攻击，直至我们完全俯首称臣：我认为你意不在此。”

Odin停了停，开口：“你能发誓你没有下令约顿人入侵Asgard的宝库吗？”

Laufey返身靠回王座，皱眉：“我发誓。”

“如果你找到偷走宝匣的战士，你将送还宝匣，并将其交由Asgard处置？” Odin紧逼。

Thor咬牙：Odin怎么能相信这个怪物会信守诺言呢，但Odin就是会信。Laufey表面答应，等他们一回Asgard，一定会大肆嘲笑他们的愚蠢和轻信，而与此同时，霜巨人的大军也将朝着Asgard进犯，“宝匣指不定就藏在他王座背后呢！”他朝着Odin嘶声低语。

“如果我如上起誓，” Laufey缓慢而怀疑地回应道，“你是否发誓你不会向Jotunheim重新宣战？并且等你回到Asgard，你的处置仅及于那位小偷？”

“我发誓。”Odin坚决地制止了Thor几乎要破口而出的抗议。

Laufey开口：“那么我——”

“别发誓，父亲，”身后响起一个声音，Thor转身，看到一个身量不过与人类相仿的年轻霜巨人站在他身后——他身形纤细，脸庞光滑，暗色的头发后梳，露出带蚀痕的蓝色额头。

Laufey的声音紧绷，因盛怒而颤抖：“Loki。你做了什么？”

“早就该做的，”那个年轻男人骄傲地答道，依次伸出双手。宝匣在他手里显形，散发着幽光：周围所有的霜巨人都发出了长长的惊叹。“我们在黑暗中蛰伏了太久，为着这位衰老的男人的力量提心吊胆，”他抬高了嗓音，“我做了什么：我将光明带回Jotunheim，并将Asgard的Odin引诱到我们的老巢。”

他目光逼人，直视Laufey：“您不想看见我们的家园重建，我们的人民恢复生机吗，父亲？下令吧！让我们打败Odin，将他的尸体送回Asgard，向世人宣告约顿人不会再屈服。我向您起誓，我将会在世界的每个角落挂上星星照亮我们的胜利！”

Loki高举宝匣，被此起彼伏赞同的声浪环绕。惨白的火光点燃他的双手，顺着小臂沿身体向下，触及地面，地面开裂：魔力沉入暗色冰柱，而后光芒暴涨，冰柱化为玻璃提灯。“Loki，Loki！”四面八方传来欢呼，“杀了他们！杀了Odin！”

Thor紧握Mjolnir，窃喜：那就让他们见识一下吧。“我来吧，父亲，”他扭头说道，“我会杀出一条血路的。”

“等等，”Odin的手搭上Thor的肩头，回望Laufey，“这就是贵王庭的做派了，Laufey国王？派小偷潜入我的宝库，在我前来寻求和平解决之时意欲将我当场谋杀？”

“你唯一的解决之道，” Loki在Laufey能回答之前抢先道，“就是你脚下踏平的雪地：一只残军。”他用法力隐去宝匣，双手结环，手势复杂；五倍于他体型的战士自动为他让道，“你有什么资格宣称你是为了和平而来？你没有流露出分毫休战的迹象，只有恫吓；你的随侍不是议员，而是你的儿子，他崇尚暴力和毁灭的‘英名’远播整个星系。他的‘丰功伟绩’让宇宙树根都灌满鲜血。”

“我还能往那儿再浇些鲜血的，约顿人，就现在，” Thor回呛道，“父亲，讲道理完全是浪费时间，这帮——”

“怪兽？”Loki抬眉，“野兽？”Thor转身，直盯着他。“告诉我，Thor Odinson，嗜血者Thor，雷神，你觉得在Jotunheim的人民中你还有什么其他的外号吗？”他顿了顿，歪着脑袋，若有所思地接道，“等你继位，你会遵守我们的和平条约吗？”

Odin紧紧地抓住他的肩膀试图警告他，但太晚了；Thor已经发出不屑的哼声。

“啊，”Loki退后一步，抬眼看向Laufey的王座，“听到了吗，父亲？你今日许下的种种和平愿景都是泡影。你对平静生活的渴望就能让你出卖人民最珍贵的财富，仅仅为了交换一点虚无缥缈的承诺吗？”

“够了，小子。” Laufey咆哮道，但约顿人的窃窃私语已经响彻广场。

“抱歉，”Loki低头，“我失言了，我不该这样想的。他们要夺回宝匣，就得和我们开战：他们每起一次念头，我们就战斗一次。”

Laufey仍皱着眉，但同意Loki的声音越来越多。Thor试着挣脱他父亲的掌控以确保他有足够的空间施展雷神之锤的威力，但Odin就是不松开他。他看了看Loki，然后抬头望向Laufey：“你的儿子很聪明，远超过他的年龄。但他从未经历过我们之间的战争，不像我们。”

“他没有，”Laufey沉默了一会儿回应道，“我也不会再让我的人民陷于战争的苦海。Asgard的Odin啊，你的儿子也没有经历过战争。我不认为Loki描绘的未来全无可能，Jotunheim迟早会再次陷入战争。”

Loki的眼神闪烁着胜利的光芒；Thor冲他低吼，却忽然意识到他也想要战争。他皱起眉头，他不该和这个约顿人站在同一战线上的。

“然而，” Odin反驳，“战争永远不是通往持久和平的方式。在那些最黑暗的日子里，我只渴望着一线能疗伤、能休憩的机会；我不能也不敢计划明天。但如今我们还不必立刻剑拔弩张，我们仍有一线生机。Laufey国王，你是否愿意信任我，作为平等的双方，在我们两国之间签订一份真正的协议？”

“一份真正的协议，” Loki嗤笑道，“就是让我们再次交还我们祖先的珍贵宝物——”

“我并非要求你们还回宝匣。” Odin温和地打断他，Loki的脸上出现一瞬惊讶。

“你就把宝匣留在这儿？” Thor难以置信地反问道，“父亲，如果这些约顿人怀疑我可能会挑起两国的战争，难道我们就没有理由怀疑Loki——Laufey的继承人——他已经违反了我们的条约！”

“我可没违反什么条约，埃西尔人*。我只是取回被你们偷走的，我祖先的圣物而已。” Loki反驳，“宝匣是我们的，它属于Jotunheim。”

“此言不虚。” Odin抬手，“够了，Thor。我曾扣下宝匣作为信守条约的抵押，但不曾给予约顿人等量的诚意；留下宝匣，Jotunheim的人民也被剥夺了他们世界中美好鲜活的一面。但我并不会为此道歉，曾经的持有是我们来之不易的战利品，我们付出了无尽的鲜血作为代价。然而，如果我们真的想和平共处，宝匣应当物归原主。Laufey，如果你也同意，我们应当另作交换。”

Loki在Odin滔滔不绝的全程都保持警惕，看起来和Thor一样摸不着头脑——Odin天杀的在搞什么，他难道要将Gungnir*送出去交换——Thor也不知道要换什么。Loki的瞳孔放大，迅速插话道：“父亲，全世界都知道Odin的长篇大论最能蛊惑人心，甚至连最勇猛的将士都不能抵挡分毫。如果他真的渴望和平，过去的两百年间他随时都能还回我们的宝匣。他不过是想借机种下阴谋的种子，并筹谋着之后再偷回——”

“就算像你说的那样，” Laufey干巴巴地打断儿子，“我也会冒着风险听一听他的提议。Asgard的Odin，为了我们两国的和平，你愿意拿什么与我交换？”

“事实上，”Odin回答，“我所渴望的不只是和平。我想与你们结盟，Laufey。如果你们同意的话，我们将歃血为盟，并以我们的血脉巩固：我的儿子尚未婚配。”

Thor在他父亲说话时一直盯着Loki的脸，试图搞明白这位约顿的小王子为何一脸惊恐地瞪着他；过了一会儿他才理解了Odin的意思。“这和我有什么关系？”他嘶嘶地对Odin表示不满，“我才不和霜巨人结婚！”

“我们没有其他子女，你们埃西尔人也一样。” Laufey说道。

“我知道，”Odin无视了Thor愤懑的嘶声，“我也乐见我们的继承人结盟：这是我们王权的真正联盟，我希望我们的人民也一样。”

“等等，你想我俩结婚？” Thor猛地扭头看向Loki，“你疯了吗？”

“为了Asgard的安危你必须结婚，” Odin分神扫了他一眼，平静地宣布道，“如果你还想做我的继承人，并且信守你自己诺言的话。”

Thor盯着父亲，眼神饱受背叛之苦。

“父亲，”Loki几乎是同样急切地抗议道，“我简直不敢相信你竟然这样污染我们的血脉——”

“如果你理解我万分之一的苦心，” Laufey冲着Loki咆哮道，“你就应该在把国家拖入战争之前先问问你的父亲和你的国王。”

“那么，Laufey？” Odin的视线落回Laufey身上，“我们的儿子们是联合统治Asgard和Jotunheim呢，还是他们各自为政，独自面对战争的焦土？我们能和平共处吗？”

Laufey向下迎上Odin的目光：“Asgard的Odin，我们将和平共处。”

“呵，我们会就有鬼了。” Thor嘟囔道。

#

“所以，呃，” Volstagg沉默了一会儿之后开口，“他——他——呃，他——好看吗？”

“他是个霜巨人！” Thor大喊。

“所以他不好看？” Volstagg问道。

“是的，他丑死了！” Thor回答。Volstagg皱着眉头陷入自言自语的世界；Thor站起身来，一路怒视着Hogun、Fandral和Sif，他们仨脸上都如遭雷击。“别这么看着我！我是需要帮助，不是傻脸！”

“你打算逃婚么？” Fandral问道。

“不！”Thor回答，“我肯定能搞定的！你们都得帮我。现在，现在就给我想办法。”

几个小时之后，他们面面相觑，除了Volstagg，他正津津有味地大嚼烤鸡。早些时候他溜出去叫厨房送些食物过来；侍从带着美食开门的时候Thor对着他怒目而视，他只是耸了耸肩：“我吃东西的时候脑子转的比较快。”

然而他也没提出什么建设性的意见来。Thor总算站起身来，一锤把Mjolnir砸进地面，火花四溅。“我看我三百岁生日的时候才能指望上你们谁来救我脱离苦海。”他挖苦地开口。

“这不是我们的强项，Thor，” Fandral摊手，“与命运抗争，向着危险冲锋陷阵，冒险和探秘——和阴谋诡计可不一样。”

Thor沉入座椅，垂头丧气，“我知道。这也不是我的强项。”

沉默在空气中发酵。

“你问问他嘛。” Hogun没头没尾地来了一句。

“谁？”Thor问道。

“那个约顿人，” Hogun答，“他成功地偷走了宝匣。说不定他能想出个完美计划帮你逃过婚礼。”

“我才不会向约顿人求助！” Thor不满，“你疯了吗？”

“你可以说你想在婚礼前多了解了解他嘛，” Sif若有所思地接口——他周围的所有人都失心疯了吗，“你可以提议你俩见见面——”

“我不想见他！” Thor抗议，“除了杀了他。”

“你是想拖到婚礼那天再见吗？” Sif反问。

#

“可算是来了。” 彩虹桥一将Thor传送到Jotunheim Loki就略带讥讽地开口。他站在悬崖边等着Thor，身上的无袖黑色皮衣与其说是保暖倒不如说的显摆；红眼睛闪烁着愤怒。

“我没迟到！” Thor抗议，“我们昨天才定的见面。”

“我就是这个意思。” Loki反唇相讥，“我现在就剩一礼拜让我们摆脱这摊子破事儿了！我差不多每分钟都被监视着。给我仔细听着——”

“我才不会听你指挥呢，约顿人，” Thor不满。

“哦。”Loki的嗓音忽然变得低沉而诱人，“那么我想你前来是为了和我在冰谷间星光下甜美漫步，双手紧握，为了我们甜美而永恒的结合——”

“打住！”Thor恶寒，“不管怎么说都是你搞出来的烂摊子。又不是我偷的那该死的宝匣。”

“我可没料到你爹这么渴望和平，以至于愿意拿自己的宝贝儿子来交换，” Loki嗤声，“我们的历史告诉我们他可没那么爱好和平。”

“可不，”Thor回道，“你也就想谋杀他而已。”

“如果得手那是意外之喜，” Loki解释道，“我只是想拿回宝匣，和你们开战而已。那天你怎么不一锤子随便砸个人呢？我差不多都鼓动了一屋子人跃跃欲试地要大开杀戒了。”

“你们所有人都想杀了我们！” Thor大惊。

“你不是想开战吗？” Loki质问。

“是啊。”Thor不情不愿地承认。

“那你为什么不做些什么！” Loki怒道。

“我——”Thor开口，然后噎住了。

Loki转了转眼珠：“完美。如果和一个埃西尔人结婚这个念头不是那么完全不可接受的话，我看我只要忍过婚礼就能统治两个国家了。”

“你觉得，约顿人？” Thor握住Mjolnir的手柄。

“哦，拜托，” Loki挖苦道，“只要我确保你有仗可打你就开心了。”

Thor气愤地反驳：“我可不是某些嗜血的野蛮人，到处乱跑——”

“——杀了Fredwal 的ryveks人？” Loki讥讽，“狩猎整个Verosian部落并杀得他们片甲不留？一把火烧了Lannervent？”

“你怎么知道的！” Thor略感内疚地惊奇道；就他所知，连Odin都不知道Lannervent的事儿。那就是一个意外罢了。

Loki向前倾身，红眼睛闪烁着，冷酷如顽石，“我四岁起，在意识到为什么我的人民忍饥挨饿之后我就想着反攻你们了。我知道终有一天我会面对Odin的儿子。我透过你仔细研究Asgard，我自学水晶球来窥视你。”他厌恶地吸气，“我说不定比你自己还了解你。”

Thor瞪着他，陷入惊恐。他甚至都不知道Loki的存在。“我们结婚之前我一定把自己交代得底朝天。”

“大师级的谋士。无疑解决了我迫在眉睫的问题，” Loki讽刺道，“但我可不觉得你真心如此。你还指望起码听一听我的计划吗？听完如果你有什么高见，我洗耳恭听。”

Thor想拒绝，但即便他再怎么否认，他毕竟是来想约顿人请教的。“好吧，”他说，“说来听听。”

十分钟之后他打断了Loki。“等等，我得和Heimdall说啥？是在我和我妈说之前还是之后？还有，我在哪儿放——你是说花吗？”

“你得——”Loki截住话头，瞪了对方一眼，“算了。”他重重地坐在结霜的石头上，肩膀塌陷。

“算了是什么意思？” Thor问。

“全是白费功夫。” Loki答道，“你都没法执行这个计划。我在这儿什么也做不了；我父亲太了解我了。除非Jotunheim在婚礼之前全部融化，他非押着我和你结婚不可。”

“那我们怎么办？” Thor迷惑地问。

Loki咬牙切齿地瞪着他：“我们结婚。”

“我才不和你结婚！” Thor大叫。

“完美。”Loki讥讽道，“等你公开在婚礼上反抗你父亲并且拒绝结合的时候，我们就能开战了。”

“我可不能；Odin会剥夺我的继承权的。” Thor震惊道。

“所以啊。如果我抗婚的话我会被鞭打致死的，所以我也不会。” Loki说，“所以，一周之后，我们会结婚的。”

“我们不会！”Thor高喊。

#

一个星期之后，Thor呆坐在卧房里，缓慢地消化着自己已经结婚了的事实。门外的走廊里，欢庆的喧嚣方兴未艾。“啊，还是相当不错的，” Loki在他身旁坐下，“最起码我有机会试试这玩意儿，我可酝酿了好久，想试着偷两个。”他拾起一个金苹果：Idunn女神给了他们一篮作为结婚贺礼。

他咬了一口苹果，Thor呆呆地看着Loki咀嚼和吞咽的动作：冰蓝色从约顿人的皮肤上褪去，他看起来像个——像个普通人：高挑，有些奇异，锋利的颧骨和纤长如女孩儿的睫毛。“干嘛？”Loki注意到自己的双手，瞳孔扩大，起身走到镜前，“啊，有趣。”

“有趣？”Thor怀疑地反问。

“我的族人显然都是从同一块石头上汲取力量的。” Loki漫不经心地说道。显然？Thor迷惑地盯着Loki，而对方正用长长的手指在脸颊上戳戳指指，“我时常怀疑我们的皮肤颜色和体型是由于这样的缘故，冰的力量延缓我们的衰老，治愈我们的伤痕，就像你们的金苹果那样；我刚吃了口苹果，身体就立刻不需要冰来提供法力——”

Thor移开目光。完美：所以他的丈夫不但是个以两种形象世人的、满口胡言的约顿法师，他还是个喋喋不休的教授呢。Thor呜咽一声，向后倒在床上，盯着华盖。

“是的，我想我们会相处愉快的。” Loki开始脱衣。

“我才不和你睡觉！” Thor大叫。

“你的抗议甚至都那么无聊，” Loki已经取下他的衣领，正在和他长长的束腰外衣的纽扣斗争，“也只有你会傻乎乎地大声抗议了。你告诉我明天一早他们来检查床单的时候你打算怎么应付？我们被盘问有没有圆房的时候你打算怎么回答？别忘了那时候你得起誓不得说谎哦。你难道打算再公开抗议一次让我们的婚姻无效吗——你最好记得，那样的话我就有权继承Asgard的皇位了，作为被你抗婚所蒙受屈辱的补偿。”

“不。”Thor阴沉地说道。

“那我们就一起撒谎吧，” Loki说，“起码我们能加快过程。”

“我父亲一定是疯了，” Thor叹息着站起，开始脱衣。然后他停住了，看着床单上Loki舒展的身体：“等等，你是男的。”

Loki叹气：“没事，我知道怎么做。上床来，带着你旁边的那个小罐子。”

“我才不会让你——”

“我们刚刚说了什么？” Loki诘问。

“你能——”

“你知道怎么做吗？” Loki问，“具体点儿，你知道怎么做才能避免我们彼此受伤吗？或者避免怀孕？”

“——怀孕？”Thor虚弱地重复道。

“照我说的，” Loki命令道，“把那个小罐子带过来。”

Thor挫败地带着罐子爬上床，脸埋进枕头里。最起码他不用看着这事儿发生吧。

“起码你不是残疾，你甚至还挺结实的。” Loki在他上方评论道。

“我和你一样——啊——啊啊——高！” Thor感觉到Loki涂满软膏的手指在他的双腿间动作。

“我学习巫术的部分原因就是为了找到长个子的办法，” Loki答道，“我还没意识到——”

他继续手上的动作，但他的声音在Thor脑子里化成一片浆糊；Loki细长的手指深入他的隐秘，弯曲，抽送，Thor的下腹累积起颤抖着的奇异热度。他哽咽着呼吸，随即大口喘息，他不得不从枕头里抬头，将脑袋支在手臂上；然后他推开Loki，翻躺成仰卧，这才觉得呼吸顺畅了一些。

“准备好了？”Loki听起来也有些喘不过气来，声音颤抖着，然后他进入了Thor。Thor的呻吟低沉绵长。

“哦，”Loki喘息，“你真惹火。”

“唔，”Thor忽然急切地拱背。

“别急，”Loki握住Thor的老二，试验性地撸动了几下；然后他楔在Thor体内动作起来。

“就是这样，”Thor使劲让两人翻了个身，Loki的老二随着体位的转换一竿到底。快感在他的脊柱下累积，一浪接着一浪；他能感觉到细小的冰花在他体内炸开。他在欲望的风暴中沉浮，满意地捕捉到Loki同样餍足的呻吟和颤抖。

Loki尖利的指甲刺进他的大腿：“等等——等等——”

“是你——说——要快点儿——” Thor大力操弄着自己；约顿人只能躺着承受。

“我不想——”Loki声调高的异常，直至破碎成一声变调的哽咽，Thor的腿根感受到一股冰冷的液体，凉意带走了灼热，如水银般蔓延至身体的其他部分；他自己的老二射的Loki胸膛和腹部到处都是，好似标记。

“啊——，”Thor餍足地长呼一口气，滑下Loki的身体，任由自己落回枕头间。至少某些方面他们惊人的合拍。他的目光散漫地落在华盖上，意识到自己刚刚对他诡异婚姻的性生活表示满意。

Loki与他并肩而卧，浅浅地呼吸着，也看着华盖。“你这白痴。”他由衷地感叹道。

“闭嘴吧，”Thor反击，“我们都享受到了。”

“我当然很享受，” Loki回嘴，“现在我们干什么？”

“再来一轮。” Thor提议。

“这——这真是——” Loki呛住了。

“一个好主意。” Thor接到。

“是的。”Loki最终不情愿地承认道。

Thor坐起身，摸向那个小罐：“来吧，我怎么做才能不让你怀孕。”

“我们中的任何一个想怀孕都得先下一打咒语吧。” Loki答道。

“你说——”Thor的脸颊烧了起来，由于愤怒。

“我没有，”Loki截住了他的话头，“我只是问你是不是知道怎么避孕——你刚才享受得很！”他尖声道，也跳了起来，“你自己说的！”

Thor捉住Loki的脚踝将他拉近，欺身压在Loki身上，吻着他，一边抬起Loki的腿环在自己的臀部。他的老二又精神起来，热度从下腹直逼大脑。Loki的双唇冰凉，犹如初春山顶融化的第一泓泉水。“我也喜欢这样，” Thor话音刚落就倒吸一口气，Loki咬了他耳垂一口，环抱住他的脊背；他们的身体再一次交缠，哦，他的确喜欢这种感觉。

#

凌晨，门外狂欢的声音渐渐散去；Thor对此只有模糊的感觉：他和他的新婚丈夫正忙着呢。Loki提议两人一人一轮才是最高效的，这样两人可以轮换着恢复体力。Thor可没理由反对。此外，Idunn女神的金苹果有着让人恢复活力的神力；他们差不多把整篮都吃完了。

 

 “来，”Loki示意，“抓着床柱。” Thor照办了，Loki的手落在他的腕上，低声吟了几句奇异的咒语：发光的绳索穿过Thor的手指和手腕，将他和床柱绑在一起。“够结实吗？”

 

 “嗯。”Thor活动了一下手腕，“等等，这是要干嘛？”

 

 “当然是确保我谋杀你的时候你乖乖躺好，” Loki回，“如果你要怀疑我，现在已经晚了。”

‘’

 “哦，闭嘴吧。” Thor回嘴，“我才不怕你要谋杀我呢，我就想知道为啥。”

 

 “为什么？”Loki声音轻柔，勾起一个笑容：薄唇轻抿，弧度狡黠，Thor可不喜欢这种笑法；这种笑容里头没有坦诚和邀请，没有温度，只有阴谋诡计。Thor的双臂被激起了渴求的战栗，他不算太情愿地活动手腕试验着Loki的魔法；它们很强大。他甚至不能徒手扯断那些绳子。

 

Loki弯腰，啮咬着Thor的喉咙，舌尖扫过喉结；他的手指虚虚悬空在Thor的大腿上。“我想，”Loki耳语，“让你哭出来。”他在Thor的耳后舔吻，吸吮着Thor的耳垂。“喊的是我的名字。”他精瘦的躯干缠上Thor，手指在Thor的大腿上激起冰凉的火花。“我想把你绑在这里，操上无数次，用嘴，用我的手——”他的手指忽然毫无预兆地深入，Thor弓起背，颤抖着。

 

不一会儿他便只能急喘了，“Loki——天杀的，Loki——”他扭动着，试图迫使Loki更猛烈一些：不至于到无数次，但起码七次——或者九次——Loki就是不肯让他高潮。Thor一次又一次被撩拨到顶峰，又被冷酷地扼制，每一次Loki放任他在求而不得的快感中煎熬的时候他都只能大吼“Loki！”眼睁睁看着对方像溪水里滑溜溜的鲑鱼一样滑到一侧，轻柔地嘲笑他的窘迫。Thor语不成句，奋力抬起身体，每一块肌肉绷紧，感觉到腕上冰冷的束缚更深地阻止他移动——

 

——床塌了，钢铁的床柱从木制床板中挣脱，七零八落，碎片四散，好几片堪堪擦过两人的脑袋，但Thor无暇顾及他的床或是Loki的惊呼：他无法思考，他快——

 

 “Thor！”Thor卧房厚重的门被撞开，Sif、Fandral和Hogun蜂拥而入，因为彻夜痛饮步伐略有蹒跚，武器出鞘。Volstagg跟着后面，一只手提着斧头，另一只手端着一大杯啤酒。他身后还有几乎半个宫廷红着眼睛的八卦群众。Thor瞪着他们，当场石化。Loki刚射完的老二还在他手里，他自己的腹部则一塌糊涂，他的双腿间一片滴滴答答，他的床成了一堆碎片，还有残留的铁片粘着他手腕上的绳子。

 

 “这是某种我不曾听闻的Asgard的迷人传统吗？” Loki单手支额好整以暇道，“我以为在今天早晨之前我们还不用面对审视的目光呢。”

 

Sif呆滞的目光从他身上移到Thor身上，瞳孔放大；Fandral毫不掩饰地比较着他俩的老二，Hogun则坚定不移地目视着整个卧室最远的角落。“我们以为——”Sif颤颤巍巍地开口，然后消声了。

 

 “你怎么不蓝了？” Volstagg出其不意地开口。

 

 “你们怎么还在这儿傻站着？” Loki反问。

 

 “哦，”Volstagg如梦初醒般地环顾四周，“呃——”

 

 “我的意思是，滚。” Loki抬手念咒，狂风大作，把四人组扫出卧房，又把门甩在他们脸上。门合上前的最后一秒四人的表情都如释重负。

 

 “呃，”Thor过了一会儿开口，“对不起？”

 

 “我猜这此情此景不出一小时就能传遍全城？” Loki嘲讽。

 

 “呃，我想是的。” Thor不得不同意。门外的走廊寂静无声，听起来所有人都散去就寝了。但方才的劲爆一幕八成已经传遍了宫廷。

 

 “既然如此，我们不妨继续刚刚被打断的活动，” Loki躺回床单间，眼睑半闭，嘴角勾起狡猾的弧度。Thor的大脑拒绝转动，所以——

 

几个小时之后，晨曦爬上窗台，他终于得以将混沌的脑袋埋进枕头间。Loki摊在他身边，已然沉入黑甜梦乡，呼吸平静均匀。Thor在睡意席卷的前一刻才猛然意识到Loki对刚刚那幕闹剧看起来还挺满意的。

 

#

 

早上——第二天早上，他俩，以及整个Asgard差不多都因为前一天晚上的狂欢睡过了头——Thor伸了个懒腰，伸手去够床边的扎啤：他吩咐过典礼一结束就往他卧房里送麦芽酒，他猜自己会需要酒精的麻痹。但昨天激烈的他都没空喝一口啤酒；不过现在他渴的能喝下一桶啤酒，管它是不是放没气儿了。

 

他放下喝空的杯子，擦了擦嘴，然后怏怏不乐地看着他卧房里的霜巨人。他的新婚丈夫。Loki已经洗漱完毕，穿戴整齐：他正浏览着布满灰尘的旧课本，Thor毕业之后就再也没碰过它们了。“当我是个孩子的时候，我愿意拿全世界来交换这些书。” Loki轻柔地开口，长长的手指小心地翻过布满污渍的、残缺的书页。他纤长而灵活的——Thor猛力晃了晃脑袋。

 

 “那儿有个图书馆。”他答道——忽然燃起希望的火苗：如果这个约顿人能毫无怨言地被扔在那儿，为知识如痴如狂，那Thor说不定大部分时间都可以摆脱他。除了他们上床的时候。“我可以让侍从领你过去。”他找补道。

 

 “晚些时候吧。” Loki放下书，“你还没洗漱完毕吗？时候差不多了。”

 

 “干嘛？”Thor干巴巴地问。

 

 “议会会议。”Loki答复，“我们得出席。”

 

 “啥？为啥？” Thor震惊，“我从来不去议会会议，除非我爸逼我；真的很无聊啊。”

 

 “不无聊才怪。” Loki接茬儿，“除非他们都死了。我奉劝你最好破个例，除非你想让你父亲的议员都觉得你觉得结了个婚无颜见人。”

 

Thor很想张嘴坦白他就是无颜见人，好在堪堪及时刹车，想起他的真情流露恐怕会造成外交事故。但他的表情可能出卖了他，从Loki厌恶的挑眉中判断。

 

他不情愿地跟着Loki走进议事大厅，把自己塞进大厅后排的随便一把椅子里。最起码大部分议员看起来苍白而筋疲力尽，除了几个清教徒式的坚决抗拒饮酒作乐的老顽固。Odin依次审视了他俩，脸上的表情难以捉摸，接着命令议会开始讨论绝对精彩的议题：是否要豁免Welgard那些农田被水淹没的农民以缴税的义务。

 

Thor甚至都不能舒舒服服地打个盹；Loki在每个议题间隙坚持不懈地肘击他。与此同时，议会上的每个人都时不时向他俩投以鬼鬼祟祟的淫邪目光，显然昨晚的八卦让他们印象深刻。

 

会议的时间被无限拖长，不断有人向他的父亲七嘴八舌地提议，而他的父亲大多数时间沉默以对，偶尔点头赞同；大部分时候他的父亲只是听着，然后转向毫不相干的议题。Thor终于忍不住解下披风铺在没有Loki那侧的椅子旁，准备舒舒服服小睡一会儿的时候身侧的Loki忽然前倾，开口：“如果我可以——”

 

议员们齐刷刷地沉默了，Thor一秒精神起来，戒备地盯着对方。Loki借机开口：“如果我没有理解错的话，Sathelheim的受灾人民仍未能恢复工作能力，而Welgard地区由于洪水尚未退去也无法耕作。为何不安排Welgard地区的农民前往Sathelheim？耕种的收获在两个地区之间平分，总比两个地区各自受灾来得好。”

 

全场寂静，议员们彼此交换目光，Thor眼角一跳，做好了随时把约顿人拉出议事大厅的准备。他已经伸出手了，但Odin开口：“那就这么办吧。”

 

Thor傻傻地盯着他的父亲，几乎所有的在场议员都和他一个表情。Loki只是歪了歪头坐回原位，冷漠庄严，好像他每天都在Asgard议会上语出惊人似的。

 

议会结束的时候Loki又发了两次言，每一次Odin听完都会评论一句“就这么办吧。” Thor完全搞不清现在是什么情况，他父亲可一次都没有听从过他的提议。实际上，Thor都不记得他父亲是不是曾经连续三次听从过同一个议员的提议了。会议结束之后他堵住Odin：“父亲，你在做什么？你可不能这么鼓励他，这么下去每次议会会议他都要发言——”

 

 “我正希望如此，” Odin，“如果他的动议都像今天这样恰当的话。” Thor的视线落在Loki身上，他正随着人群向门口走去：议员们蜂拥在他周围，急切地想与他搭话。Thor难以置信地看着Odin，而他的父亲长叹一声：“吾儿，我再清楚不过，你对议会和行政事务毫无兴趣，但这都是作为国王责任不可分割的部分，虽然它们比不上战争的荣耀。如果你不愿意承担这部分责任，起码你还有一个可靠的伴侣。”

 

 “父亲，”Thor抗议道，“你不是认真的吧，让那个约顿人插足Asgard的内政。”

 

Odin深深地看了他一眼：“你是忘了你的誓言了吗？”

 

 “我忙着不当场呕吐呢，” Thor没好气地答，“好心提醒您一句，您给我找了个约顿人当伴儿。”

 

 “你看起来适应良好。” Odin有些戏谑地回应道。Thor脑子里闪过好几种回答，最后决定闭口不言。“吾儿，”Odin的手掌落在Thor肩头，“我也期待能让你自由选择终身伴侣，但你们的结合对Asgard和Jotunheim来说意义重大——对九界都意义重大，如果我们的宿怨能藉此消解。如果你和Loki之间能建立起对彼此的信任，我相信我们两国的人民也可以。”

 

 “我唯一能信他的就是——” Thor怒气冲冲地开口，忽然意识到他是在回答他的父亲，只能干咳一声。

 

 “我想这不失为一个良好的开端。” Odin干巴巴地评论。

 

 “比我想象中的要好一些，” 他们离开会议室之后Loki评论道，“一个良好的开端：如果Jotunheim那边能有这里的一半顺利我都能欣喜若狂。你打包行李要多久？”

 

 “打包？”Thor重复道，“等等，你什么意思，Jotunheim那边？”

 

 “你是不是没有意识到昨天的典礼上除了我的侍卫之外没有一个约顿人？” Loki提醒道。

 

 “呃。”事实上，Thor的确没有注意过。

 

 “我父亲同意在Asgard举行第一次典礼，不是唯一一次，” Loki继续道，“我们明天在Jotunheim还得再来一次。”

 

 “告诉我你在开玩笑。” Thor呆滞地说。

 

 “如果能给你一丝安慰的话，我们还会再圆一次房。”

 

 “不能。”Thor自己都不相信这句违心话，而Loki嘴角被逗乐了的笑容泄露了他对Thor的口是心非一清二楚。

 

#

 

余下的整个下午Thor都怏怏不乐地想着明天的第二次典礼，一边收拾行李。在踏上彩虹桥之前Loki施了些法术恢复了他的本来面目，彻底让Thor断了满脑子邪念。暂时断了几分钟。好吧，没有，他还是处在精虫上脑的状态中。Thor郁闷地猜测Fandral会不会有些实用建议给他。

 

Fandral爱莫能助地看着他。

 

但起码他、Hogun、Volstagg和Sif将作为Thor的随身侍卫参加典礼——显然他们早就知道两个典礼这档子事儿，但一直没找到合适的时间提。

 

 “他们宣布的时候你在场的。” Sif提醒道。

 

 “我当时全身心都抗拒听到任何一个字！” Thor委屈。

 

Jotunheim和他上次拜访时一样寒冷漆黑，但这次霜巨人可没有隐没在冰原里：他们栖身的巨塔沿着彩虹桥到冰宫依次排列，像是巨大而无声的雕塑。Loki走过时他们纷纷低头致意。一个三倍于大象体型的笨重巨怪守着宫门，不规则的大头埋在手间，好像乞求主人爱抚的宠物。“我们马上就能一起逃走了。” Loki对它低语，然后踏进殿内：Laufey端坐在王位上，用冷酷的红眼睛打量着躬身行礼的Loki。

 

Jotunheim的婚礼短的让人感激：他们在宝匣上方合掌，神职人员询问两人是否愿意结为终身伴侣，宣誓完毕之后他们就可以接着圆房了。毕竟他们已经在Asgard结过一次婚了，Thor对第二次典礼的抵触情绪可没有第一次那么高涨。

 

他们走进Loki的卧室，Thor发现霜巨人是睡在巨大的冰块上的。“除非铺上起码三十层毛毯，我才不躺上去。” Thor平板地宣布。他的呼气在眼前聚起白云般的水雾，卧房内竟然比室外还冷。

 

 “少做戏了，” Loki随身带着宝匣，正在桌子上捣鼓着什么药剂。他转过身来，拖着一个冒着白色蒸汽的球体。

 

 “我不喝。” Thor警惕地看着那个球体。

 

 “我要毒死你也会等到我们上床之后，” Loki说道，“喝吧，喝了你就不觉得冷了。这玩意儿恐怕味道够呛，所以我劝你最好一口闷。”

 

Thor接过杯子，一饮而尽，一边腹诽；然后他瞪大双眼。“苍天在上！”他倒吸一口冷气，“什么——哦。”他全身的皮肤都开始闪闪发光，一阵阵的热浪淹没了他，迫使他急切地摆脱身上的衣物。Loki帮着他脱衣，然后将他拽倒在床上，Thor感觉难以置信的愉悦：Loki覆上他的后背，凉爽结实的身体环抱着他。

 

Thor撕扯着Loki的衣服，不能自控地看到自己的双手：蓝色如墨迹般沿着他的小臂蔓延到全身。“你这天杀的混账东西，你给我喝了啥玩意儿！” Thor咆哮着一把掀起Loki的束腰外套。

 

“我——嗯嗯嗯——我把冰霜的力量引导到你体内了，” Loki喘着粗气答道，“别叽叽歪歪了，那药剂的效力就和你们的金苹果在我身上的效力差不多。”

 

 “下一次，” Thor拉近Loki，面对彼此侧卧，“你最好先问问我，在你往我身上施——施——”他们的臀部撞在一起，Thor迷失在那触感里，不得不努力回想自己方才在生哪门子气。

 

第二天早上起床之后，他走出卧室找吃的的时候他记起来了——Loki仍在床上睡得像个死人——Sif正裹着三十层貂皮在门口警戒着，那套御寒装备Thor昨晚还挺想要的。她因为恐慌惊声尖叫起来。

 

 “他发誓这药效第二天就退了！” Thor审视着自己的身体：他通体碧蓝。

 

Thor风一般地卷进卧室，大力摇醒Loki对质。 “它会的，” Loki暴躁地答道，“你吃个金苹果就完事儿了；我们回Asgard之前你可以吃一个，我带着呢。别抱怨了，你还挺适应的吧，不是吗？”

 

 “要是适应意味着我变成一个约顿人，我宁愿不要！” Thor抗议。

 

 “我都要对你的愚钝感到惊叹了，” Loki挖苦道，“你最好别在议员面前发表这一套言论。我可不想为了你的歧视言论处决任何一个试图反驳你的议员。”他顿了顿，接道：“我想什么呢。我可不能整天把你留在宫里。你得和我一起骑马去。”

 

 “你没有资格命令我，” Thor咆哮道，Loki扫了他一眼。“除了所有我非干不可的事儿！” Thor暴躁地改口。“哦——闭嘴吧。行吧，我们去骑马。”

 

#

 

Thor瞪着眼前的冰霜巨兽和它身上小的可怜的马鞍。那头巨兽就这么俯视着他。

 

 “没事儿，”Loki安慰道，“他不会伤了你的。”

 

 “我才不怕Jotunheim的任何生物。” Thor犟道。

 

 “我在和她说话呢，” Loki嫌弃，“来吧，抓着那些脊椎骨。”

 

Thor小心翼翼地跟着Loki后头爬了上去。半裸着在冰原正中央感觉仍然有些奇怪，但他不想任何织物阻拦刺骨的寒风划过他皮肤发出的乐音，以及星点雪花降落在他肩头的触感。他身下的巨兽活动活动身子，咆哮一声，震得周围的冰柱噼里啪啦地掉落。它跑动起来，Thor为在冰原上驰骋的感觉激动地大叫出声。

 

高速狂奔让他上气不接下气。他的手臂环抱过Loki的细腰，大笑着，在他们停下来的时候硬得发疼。不等那头巨兽站稳他就迫不及待地卷着Loki落到松软的雪地上。他们你来我往地争了一会儿，然后双双瘫在厚实的雪堆里，并肩喘着粗气，注视着轻柔飘飞的雪花。“都怪你，” Loki呻吟，“我没力气了。”

 

 “我们再来一次吧。” Thor梦呓般地提议。上一次他感觉这么棒还是打赢了一系列战斗之后喝空了整个酒馆，又睡了五个漂亮姑娘，再昏睡了整整一周之后。那头巨兽来到他们身侧，拱着两人；他抬起一只手轻轻爱抚着它。好家伙。

 

Loki蹒跚地站起，抖得像个醉汉：“我还有事要处理。” Thor撑着手肘站起身。

 

 “什么事？”他头一次环顾四周：这地方荒凉偏僻，四面都是雪原，但有一侧凸起一方小小的基座。Loki站在基座前，伸出双手，宝匣显现，幽幽发光。

 

 “苏醒吧，我的世界。” Loki的红眼睛反射着宝匣的光芒，他跪在基座前举着宝匣，白光渐起，他用Thor未曾听闻的语言吟诵着咒语。随着光芒渐盛，他不得不遮住眼睛移开目光，冰原深处响起低沉的震动，然后逐渐放大，直至白光和震动一齐争先恐后地从基座中迸出，闪电般地滑向远方，消失不见。

 

 “搞什么——”Thor跳起来，堪堪接住从基座上滑下的Loki，脑袋低垂，了无生气。

 

#

 

直至他们接近首都的外缘，地上的积雪变薄，Thor才意识到Loki方才做了什么：冰原在消退。他奔向城里的时候光芒渐次亮起，城墙已经充满清澈的亮光。约顿人纷纷探头望着巨兽，以及怀抱着不省人事的Loki的Thor。他们没有表现出狂喜的迹象，但他们敬畏的表情已经说明了一切。

 

Thor抱着Loki径直去了卧房，将他平放在冰床上。他房间的墙上散布着某种特殊的紫色和蓝绿色混合的闪光，当Thor放下他的时候，冰块似乎流动了起来，自动环过他的四肢。Loki的低语混入一室的安宁中，然后他陷入沉眠。

 

Thor站在床沿，意识到没了Loki他在Jotunheim无所事事，并且他也饿了。他出门去找Volstagg，他总能找到好吃的，然后发现Volstagg和其他人一起坐在宫殿内廷的宴会桌旁，就在Thor怀疑是厨房的方位的正前方。厨房没有烟火或煤炭的痕迹，只有大块的肉和成桶的奇形怪状的蔬菜从天花板上吊下来，以及无数砧板和旁边锋利的菜刀。

 

 “呃，”Volstagg在Thor落座的时候盯着他。

 

 “我告诉过你了。” Sif也盯着看。

 

 “我知道，”Thor辩解道，“我们走之前我会变回来的。把那个递过来。”他从Volstagg的餐盘里顺了一块深粉色的东西，管它是什么，然后大嚼特嚼：富含脂肪，尝起来很温暖，精心腌制过；见鬼，他饿疯了。

 

 “你真的不冷吗？” Fandral在一大叠皮毛里瑟瑟发抖，看起来像只肥胖过度的鸽子。

 

 “一点儿不冷，” Thor拉过那个浅盘，又舀了一勺，“这啥玩意儿？”

 

 “某种鱼吧，我猜，” Volstagg改口，“我希望是吧。我没问太多。这里条件这么艰苦，光吃饱就够困难的了。我猜为了王子的婚礼他们肯定费了好大功夫准备宴会。”

 

 “你，呃，” Fandral问，“你觉得他会和你分享吗？”

 

 “什么，鱼吗？” Thor边吃边答，“如果有人介意的话早说了吧。”

 

 “那个——那啥，” Fandral结巴了，“他给你的，让你——”所有人都盯着Fandral。“干嘛？”Fandral防备地还击，“对我来说这就是个礼节性的做法——”

 

 “这么点儿冻就把你给吓着了？” Hogun被逗乐了。

 

 “我没有！”Fandral抗议，“我会拿自己的身体实验的，尊贵的王子，如果我僵硬的手指能提起任何一把剑的话。”

 

 “那我就能嘲笑你的无能了。” Hogun的话让大家哄堂大笑。

 

 “起码他的咒语改良了这地方，” Fandral在Thor讲述完他俩的晨间历险之后评论道，“虽然我不觉得这里是人间仙境，但起码不像个坟墓了。你，呃，和一个天才结婚了。”

 

 “太天才了，叫我说的话。” Hogun接到。

 

 “你啥意思？” Volstagg反问，“你就乐意呆坐着？”

 

 “我可不为Jotunheim改造工程代言，” Hogun澄清道，“九界的美景总有让我永不厌倦的魔力，但我觉得Thor的——”他打住了，搜肠刮肚地找词儿。

 

 “老公？”Sif怀疑地提议。

 

 “老婆？”Volstagg否定道。

 

 “除非你想他冻掉你的蛋蛋。” Fandral提醒道。

 

 “Thor的王子，” Hogun总结道，“是个巫术大师，黑魔法大师，以及深不可测的阴谋家。并且他现在离Asgard的皇位只有一步之遥。”

 

Thor嗤声：“比你想的更近。我父亲差不多告诉我就应该放手让他来统治了，虽然我也是国王；我懒得出席议会会议，也不想处理行政事务。”他顿了顿，对上他朋友们怀疑的眼神。“我会管的！”他拖过另一个浅盘，盘子里装着生肉切片和蔬菜。他开始扫荡眼前的盘子。

 

 “呃，是的，不管怎么说。” Fandral犹疑地附和。

 

 “你干啥呢？” Thor抬眼，吃了一惊：Loki站在桌脚，脸上混合着震惊和狂怒。“谁让你们坐这儿的？”

 

 “你父亲的某个侍卫，我问他哪儿能吃饭。” Volstagg答道，“我们得补充能量！虽然我也不指望你们能有多热情——”

 

 “任何重要的仪式之后都会有三天的宴席，你们这帮饿死鬼，” Loki眼神闪烁，“只有乞丐才坐在厨房门口吃饭：你们坐在这儿是对我法定伴侣的侮辱，因此也是对我的侮辱。告诉我是谁让你们坐这儿的。”

 

 “呃。”Volstagg犹疑地看着Loki，“他是个——是个霜巨人？”

 

 “他胳臂上有条黄绿相间的带子，这儿，” Hogun比了比上臂，“大概两只手掌这么宽，他人大概比门厅北边那儿的柱子要矮一点儿吧。”

 

Loki双唇紧抿：“完美。是我的兄弟Drikjall。从桌子上起开，别吃了。”他嗤声道。

 

他旋风般地沿着走廊疾走，风衣在背后飘扬。Thor惋惜地放下盘子跟在后面。“他是你弟弟吗？”

 

 “哥哥，我众多哥哥中的某位。”他答道。

 

 “哈？我以为你是Laufey的继承人！”

 

 “我是。”Loki恼火地瞥了他一眼，“起码我曾经是，直到你的白痴朋友让我哥哥用哄三岁小孩儿的把戏给骗了，间接侮辱了我：我不得不报复回去，不然就地位不保了。你对我们一无所知，是不是？”

 

Thor本想抗议他还是知道怎么和霜巨人近战肉搏的——这才是重点好吗——意识到他确实知道除了肉搏技巧之外的事实：他模糊地记得他某个老眼昏花的无聊家教给他讲过约顿的继承制度，以及他们如何培养合适的继承人。他跟着Loki走进一处被闪烁冰霜覆盖的中庭，一对霜巨人正在角斗，其他人兴致勃勃地围观。

 

他们每个人都至少有12英尺高，线条和早前他爱抚过的那头野兽一样结实；其中有个巨人的前臂上带着一根巨大的黄绿相间的宝石饰带。看见他们的身影，他放过了对手，露出满口锋利的牙齿，迎上Loki。“啊，我最小的兄弟，还在享受你的kadinhrala吗？”他肆无忌惮地上下打量着Thor。

 

Loki眯起眼睛。Thor捅了捅他：“这啥意思？”

 

 “下贱婊子。”Loki冷漠地回道，没有从Drikjall那儿转开视线。

 

“我也觉得是。” Thor松手，Mjolnir自觉地跳进他掌心。他扔出锤子。

 

Drikjall被那一锤击得飞过了整个院子，穿过墙壁，瘫在墙壁后头走廊上的一堆冰柱里。他躺着没动。Thor召唤Mjolnir回到手中，环顾四周，露出一个笑容：“还有谁想试着骂人？”

 

霜巨人们面面相觑，然后一个接着一个没入蓝色的阴影。Thor有点失望地看着Loki：“这么不禁打？”Loki则以扭曲的表情看着Drikjall一动不动的身体。

 

 “你还真有点用场。来吧。”

 

Thor对他怒目而视，抱起双臂；他才不会被这个约顿人当工具到处差使呢。“去哪儿？”

 

 “我的卧室。” Loki答道，“我忽然有种强烈的冲动，想吸你的老二。”

 

 “哦。”Thor自动自觉地跟上了他的脚步。

 

#


End file.
